4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Trial By Fire
| image = Trial By Fire.jpg | caption = | season = One | number = 104 | airdate = 01 Aug. 2004 | writer = Robert Hewitt Wolfe | director = Nick Gomez | previous = | next = }} Season One, Episode Four As the episode opens Dr. Mayhew gives the go ahead for Kyle to return home, advising Tom & Linda to be patient with Kyle as he adjusts. The three arrive at Linda's and take Kyle up to his room. Kyle asserts that it is not his room, or even his house, prompting Tom to move back in. Tom decides to visit Shawn since he never got a chance to thank him. Shawn explains all he did was put his hands on Kyle, and he woke up. When asked to undergo study at NTAC Shawn refuses. Richard & Lily are walking home after a movie. As they approach their apartment Richard unlocks the door, and Lily's baby becomes uneasy again. Richard opens the door, but realizes its booby trapped, and shields her as the apartment explodes. Diana & Tom arrive at the scene. They manage to find several pieces of the bomb and bag them as evidence. Afterward they return to NTAC headquarters. Tom and Diana begin to explain their findings to Dennis, noting the simplicity of the bombs themselves. He orders them to back-trace hits on any website that publishes similar recipes. Richard, Lily, & Collier are seen walking around Collier's new housing complex. He explains that it is meant to be a safe haven for returnees who feel persecuted. He offers them a house, which Richard and Lily accept. Back at NTAC Warren Lytell walks in to Ryland's office and they have a short argument about why he's there. Lytell states Washington sent him to clean up Ryland's mess. Ryland challenges him, confident in his position as head of NTAC's Pacific Northwest division. Kyle is seen in his bedroom, ripping up all his pictures and strewing them on the bed as Tom enters. He explains the pictures aren't real, because although he knows the people in them they are not his memories. At Homeland Security, Tom talks to Diana about the ripple effect. He speculates that perhaps the bombings are due to Knox's killing spree. Dean & Glen Keating, brothers to Gail Keating (one of Knox's victims) are at home making a bomb. The Barbara Yates Show is on TV in the background, telling her viewers that the only way people will be safe is to get rid of the 4400. Dean turns off the TV as they load up the truck. Barbara Yates is leaving work while talking on her cell phone when a man grabs her arm and points to a limo across the street. He says Dennis Ryland is here to see her. After entering the limo, he hands her a manila envelope, explaining that inside is an interesting story about a TV news host who was involved in a hit and run accident. She asks what he wants, and Dennis tells her she had her chance. He rolls down her window and shows her the assistant DA. He tells her she'll be charged with vehicular manslaughter, among other things. As she exits the limo he says goodbye to her. Diana picks up Maia from school and is told that Maia can't return to there. Since she is on the list it puts everyone at risk and they can't allow it. Maia consoles Diana, telling her that soon someone will come along who will make everything better. Mary Deneville (a 4400) carries some flowers to her van. She notices a sunflower wilting and coaxes it back to health. When she starts the van's engine, it explodes. At the high school, Nikki tells Shawn she broke up with Danny and he mentions he saw it earlier. She goes on saying that it had nothing to do with Shawn and she just wished she could get away for a while. Shawn offers to take her to the perfect spot to do that. Over at NTAC headquarters Lytell speaks with Diana and Tom. brings up the fact that they have conflicts of interest, and they attempt to defend their positions. While leaving, he warns them a big change is happening and they can either be part of it, or be swept aside. Lily goes to confront Collier about his willingness to throw money around meaninglessly and control things. He assures Lily he has no interest in breaking up her and Richard. At home, Diana is on the phone with Tom. She manages to trace materials purchased for the bomb used on Mary's van to the William Wayne Construction Company.. Shawn takes Nikki to Mt. Rainier. He shows her the place where The 4400 were brought back and explains he likes to come out here to clear his head. They discuss things a bit and eventually end up having sex. Diana calls Tom to tell her that she tracked the blasting cap used in the Mary Deneville bombing to the Keating brothers. They brief Ryland and explain they are likely doing it as revenge for Gail's murder. Ryland orders an APB on their truck. Diana and Tom look at CCTV cameras watching various roads in search of the truck. Tom calls Richard to inform him of the threat, and Diana spots Dean's truck, heading in the direction of Shawn's house. They run to the roof and enter a helicopter. The helicopter lands in front of the truck. They order the driver out of the truck and find it isn't Keating. The driver explains he never came in to work that day. After returning to NTAC headquarters they spot another van, with no markings, outside Collier's housing complex. Richard sees the truck, while Lily's baby senses the danger. Tom and Diana arrive in the helicopter, which hovers over Richard's house. Tom takes aim at the van, and Richard and the other armed guards point shotguns at the van as the two brothers are prepping the bomb. Tom manages to hit one of them, but they still manage to set the bomb and bail from the van. The van heads for the gate, and Richard shoots one of the tires causing the van to tip. It explodes without harming anyone. Tom and Diana arrest the Keatings. Lytell goes to the hospital to speak to Dr. Mayhew about Kyle. Tom arrives home as Linda rushes to him. She urges him to come with her, that it is important. Kyle is sitting naked in the backyard while the sprinklers are running. He tells Tom that he knows what is wrong with him; he's not Kyle Baldwin. Cast and Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Laura Allen as Lily Tyler * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Danny Farrell * Brooke Nevin as Nikki Hudson * Peter Coyote as Dennis Ryland * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Mark Valley as Warren Lytell * Conchita Campbell as Maia Rutledge * Lori Ann Triolo as Linda Baldwin * Michael Eklund as Dean Keating * Shane Meier as Glen Keating * Helen Shaver as Barbara Yates * Jonathan Holmes as Dr. Mayhew * Jason Low as Sid Stradner * Georgia Craig as Mary Deneville * Anna Hagan as Principal * Sean Millington as NTAC Agent * Joe Doserro as Driver * Colin Cunningham as Ryan Back to Season One Category:Season One Episodes